From It
by bbok eum dalk
Summary: [Chapter 4 Is Up!] Dari sana... tak ada yang menyangka kalau Sehun seperti itu. Tapi akhirnya Luhan bisa mengetahuinya dari sana, tatapan mata Sehun itu... punya arti yang dalam. HunHan and KaiSoo/BL/Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Oke, Soo. Kami pulang dulu, ya." Sehun berucap, lantas mulai berdiri.

"Ne, Soo. Kami pulang ya, masih banyak yang harus dipersiapkan. Jangan lupa datang, ne.." Luhan juga berpamitan dan mengikuti Sehun berdiri.

"Ah, ne.. ne… Hati-hati ya, dijalan." Aku berucap membalas ucapan pamit mereka.

"Pasti, Soo." Jawab mereka serempak.

Ku lihat Sehun langsung menggenggam tangan Luhan posesif sambil berjalan ke arah pintu apartemenku. Aku mengikuti mereka dari belakang guna mengantar mereka.

"Annyeong, Soo-ya…" Salam terakhir mereka sebelum meninggalkan apartemenku sambil melambaikan tangan. Dan aku hanya tersenyum sambil membalas lambaian tangan mereka.

.

.

.

Bbok Eum Dalk Present

"_**From It"**_

Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin

Support Cast : Another Exo members

Genre : Romance, friendship

Rated : T

Length : Chapter

Warn : BL/Yaoi, typo(s), DLDR, RnR juseyooo...

**A/N :** Annyeong... ada fic baru niiihh... ada yang kangen saya, nggak? Nggak ya? Yaudah. Okelah, saya terinspirasi dan mempersembahkan fic ini buat teman saya, Park Hara. Hehe... maafkan daku karena menjadikanmu objek fiksiku kali ini. Habis, aku penasaran sama kamu dan dia, jadi yahh... Aku harap kalian suka fic ini. Selamat membacaaa...^^

.

.

.

Aku masuk ke dalam apartemenku, kemudian duduk di sofa ruang tamu tempat Sehun dan Luhan baru saja bertamu. Kemudian pandangan mataku jatuh ke arah undangan yang terletak di atas meja. Yap, undangan pernikahan Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan. Aku tak menyangka mereka akhirnya bisa sampai sejauh itu.

Lama-kelamaan mataku mulai terpejam. Kini perlahan-lahan sekelilingku mulai berubah. Segala perabotan di apartemenku berganti menjadi jejeran tempat duduk khas sekolahan. Aku merasakan kaos longgar yang dari tadi membalut tubuhku kini berganti menjadi seragam high school beserta blazernya yang membuatku agak sesak. Tiba-tiba, keheningan yang sedari tadi melingkupi apartemenku berubah menjadi suar-suara bising khas siswa-siswi yang sedang berceloteh di kelas sebelum dimulainya pelajaran.

.

.

"Hai Soo… Kau sudah lama datang? Tumben." Tiba-tiba Luhan yang merupakan sahabat sekaligus chairmateku datang mengejutkanku. Che, apa katanya tadi? Tumben?

"YA, Luhan-ssi! Apa maksudmu dengan kata-kata tumben, ha?! Ck, kau pikir aku semalas itu untuk datang pagi-pagi ke sekolah seperti gebetanmu itu?"

"Ya, ya… kenapa kau jadi sewot, sih? Dasar induk singa PMS!"

"Mwo?! Aku namja Luhan-ssi, namja! Aku tidak PMS dan aku itu tak akan menjadi induk! Sial kau!"

"Ck, makanya… pagi-pagi kok sudah marah-marah. Dasar belo aneh!"

"Aish!" Baiklah, aku hanya bisa kalah dalam perdebatan kali ini. Dasar rusa jelek!

Lalu kami terdiam cukup lama. Aku memang sedang tak ada bahan untuk dibicarakan.

"Hei, Soo… Kau tidak lihat Jongin? Kenapa dia tidak ada di kelas?" Tiba-tiba Luhan melontarkan pertanyaan untukku. Che, pertanyaan macam apa ini? Dikiranya aku cenayang sehingga bisa tahu dimana tepatnya si Kkamjong itu berada sekarang?

"Ck, pertanyaan tak berbobot apa itu? Kau tanya aku? Bukannya kau tahu kalau incaranmu itu suka telat datang pagi? Aneh kau."

"Ya, Soo… terus Soo, terus… terus saja kau berbicara keras-keras kalau aku sedang suka dengan Jongin. Lagian, siapa tahu hari ini dia datang cepat."

"Dengar ya, Luhan. Ini mulutku, jadi terserah aku mau bicara apa dan sekeras apa. Dan satu lagi, terus saja bermimpi kalau Jonginmu itu akan datang pagi-pagi ke sekolah."

"Ck, terserahlah belo PMS!" Lalu Luhan langsung diam sambil membuang muka. Dasar!

Tiba-tiba seongsaengnim memasuki kelas. Heeh? Memangnya kapan bel masuk berbunyi? Ck, mungkin gara-gara berdebat dengan si rusa aku jadi tak mendengar bel. Tapi, gebetannya si rusa ini belum masuk ke kelas. Muehehe… sepertinya si Kkamjong bakalan dihukum hari ini. Muehehehee… dan si rusa bakalan khawatir seharian… Aku bahagiaaaaa…

Tapi…

BRAKKK…

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas didobrak. Tampak Jongin memasuki kelas dengan terengah-engah sambil tangannya memegang pergelangan tangan seorang namja yang wajahnya sangat asing, ditambah ia hanya memasang ekspresi biasa dan tidak berlebihan seperti si Jongin yang seperti baru didemo massa. Dan, seketika kelas yang hening menjadi super hening ditambah aura mencekam seperti di kuburan.

"Hhh.. haahh… mi- hah.. mianhhae saem…" Jongin tampaknya ingin berbicara, tapi yang terdengar hanya suara nafasnya yang belum teratur. Ck. Jongin, kau benar-benar mencari masalah.

"Ck, kali ini apa Kim Jongin?" Wops! Sepertinya Hong seongsaengnim sudah mulai jengkel. Bisa terdengar dari nada suaranya yang ditekan sarat akan ancaman.

"Ommoo… kasihan Jongie… kenapa dia bisa terlambat dan ngos-ngosan seperti itu? L-lalu, siapa namja yang dipegang Jongie itu? Sialan! Bahkan dia berekspresi biasa saja padahal Jongieku seperti napasnya sudah mau habis seperti itu."

Ha? Aku langsung menghadap ke arah Luhan. Ck, Jongieku katanya? Dasar alay kau rusa jelek!

"Haah-hh… Mianhae, saem… Mi-anh... Keugaee..."

"Mwoya, Kim Jongin? Kau mau mengatakan apa?" Ck, Hong saem sepertinya sudah malas berurusan dengan Jongin.

"Eumm... begini saem..." Jongin tampak sedikit mendorong namja asing tadi agar berdiri ke tengah kelas.

Sementara itu Hong seongsaeng hanya menaikkan alisnya tak mengerti.

"Eum, begini. Aku tadi telat karena menunggu namja ini, saem. Dia murid baru di kelas ini, dan kebetulan dia tetanggaku. Jadi aku harus mengantarkannya, saem. Joseonghamnida, sudah telat saem..."

"O-ommo... Jongin baik sekali, sih. Dia jadi terlihat lebih tampan..." Kudengar makhluk disebelahku masih sempat ber-fanboying dengan suara pelan-,-

"Ck, kau pikir aku mau percaya padamu, Kim Jongin?! Kalaupun dia anak baru dia pasti bisa datang sendiri kesini, tak perlu kau antar-antar. Sekarang, kau berdiri di sana sambil mengangkat satu kakimu dan memegang telingamu. Arraseo?!" Hong saem menunjuk pojok depan kelas dan menyuruh si Kkamjong supaya menjalani hukumannya disana. Uuuu... so sad~

"K-keundae saem-" Jongin sepertinya mencoba membela dirinya.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Sekarang kau berdiri disana! Dan kau murid baru, perkenalkan dirimu!"

Namja asing itu sedikit melirik ke arah Jongin yang akan memulai hukumannya. Kemudian ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah kami semua.

"Yeorobun, Annyeonghaseyo. Oh Sehun imnida. Bangapseumnida." Namja itu memperkenalkan dirinya singkat dengan nada yang sangat datar.

"Che, apa-apaan namja itu. Sudah anak baru, terlambat, membuat Jongieku dihukum, perkenalannya yang aneh, matanya tajam pula. Tak beretika. Sigh!" Kudengar Luhan mengumpat pelan-lagi-pada namja yang bernama Oh Sehun itu. Ck, aku setuju sih dengan Luhan. Dia kurang sopan, apalagi karena dia Jongin dihukum. Oke, aku tak berpihak pada si hitam itu atau pada Luhan. Tapi aku rasa, namja satu ini bakalan lebih daripada si Jongin.

"Geurae Oh Sehun-ssi. Kau boleh duduk di samping Luhan-ssi. Karena kau murid baru aku harus mengenalmu dan kau harus duduk di depan. Luhan-ssi, bisa kau angkat tanganmu? Dan Kyungsoo-ssi, kurasa hari ini kau harus duduk di belakang."

Che, gara-gara namja itu aku harus terpinggirkan. Dasar! Baiklah, sepertinya kali ini aku harus sepemikiran dengan Luhan untuk membencinya. Huh, aku benci duduk di belakang! Kendati begitu, aku tetap berjalan kesana karena aku tak mau Hong saem mengamuk padaku.

"Nah, sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya. Luhan-ssi, bisa kau bacakan halaman 57 sambil berdiri?"

"Ne, saem." Lalu Luhan mulai berdiri dan membacakannya.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup. Kau boleh duduk." Saem menyuruh Luhan menghentikan bacaannya saat dirasanya sudah cukup.

Sementara itu Luhan hanya mengangguk dan berniat akan duduk. Tapi...

BRUKK!

"YA, OH SEHUN-SSI!"

**TBC**

**A/N :** Hehee... tebeseh tuh... Bagaimana menurut kalian? Lanjut gak nih? Aku agak ragu soalnya. Jika ada yang mau lanjut aku akan lanjut. Jika kalian ngerasa ada yang kurang boleh di comment di review atau pm saya... Annyeong^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Nah, sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya. Luhan-ssi, bisa kau bacakan halaman 57 sambil berdiri?"

"Ne, saem." Lalu Luhan mulai berdiri dan membacakannya.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup. Kau boleh duduk." Saem menyuruh Luhan menghentikan bacaannya saat dirasanya sudah cukup.

Sementara itu Luhan hanya mengangguk dan berniat akan duduk. Tapi...

BRUKK!

"YA, OH SEHUN-SSI!"

.

.

.

Bbok Eum Dalk Present

"_**From It Chapter 2"**_

Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin

Support Cast : Another Exo members

Genre : Romance, friendship

Rated : T

Length : Chapter

Warn : BL/Yaoi, typo(s), DLDR, **RnR juseyooo...**

.

.

.

"PPPFFT... PP... HAHAHAHAAAA..." Jongin yang dihukum di depan kelas tiba-tiba tertawa dengan keras sambil memegangi perutnya.

Lalu...

"HAHAHAHA...~ Aigooo...~ Hahaa... BUKK! BUKK! HAHAHA..." Karena mendengar tawa Jongin sepertinya kami jadi tertular untuk tertawa.

Haha... aigoo... Luhan, kau sangat tidak elit. Haha... tak kusangka si Oh Sehun itu bisa membuat Luhan malu hanya dalam beberapa saat dia berada di kelas ini. Aigoo... pasti muka Luhan sangat merah apalagi yang pertama kali menertawakannya itu si Kkamjong yang dia taksir itu.

"Hahaha~ Ekhm, ekhm..." Sepertinya Hong saem juga tertawa. Aduuhhh... makin merah tuh sepertinya muka Luhan.

HAHAHA... hari ini sangat membahagiakan karena aku bisa menertawakan Xi Luhannn... Apa aku sahabat yang jahat? Molla...

"Ekhm, ekhm. Ya! Sudah, sudah!" Hong saem mencoba menertibkan kami, tapi sayang moment ini terlalu berharga untuk disia-siakan. Jadi... kami masih tertawa... Haha~

"Ekhm. Luhan-ssi, butuh bantuan?" Oh Sehun berdiri sambil mengulurkan tangannya dengan gaya yang menawan kepada Luhan. Duuhhh... seperti pangeran yang menawarkan sang putri pertolongan.

"Aigoooo... Kerennyaaa..." Seluruh kelas langsung berteriak mengagumi tingkah gentle Sehun barusan.

"Cih! Tak usah sok baik kau!" Luhan tiba-tiba menepis dengan kejam tangan Sehun yang terulur padanya.

Kami semua tak menyangka reaksi Luhan akan seperti itu.

Luhan langsung bangkit dari posisinya yang sedari tadi terduduk di lantai. Sementara itu Sehun hanya menampilkan senyum miringnya sambil menatap Luhan sedikit tajam. Eh?

"Ya, ya! Sudah kan? Sekarang kita lanjutkan pelajarannya. Dan kau, tuan Oh dan tuan Xi, silahkan duduk di bangku kalian kembali!" Hong saem kembali mengambil keadaan.

"Yaaaahhhh..." Sontak kami semua protes. Tontonan menarik sudah terhenti dan saatnya pelajaran kembali dilanjutkan. Huft.

"Wae?! Kalian tidak senang, eoh?"

"Aniya saeemmmm..."

.

.

**~Tengtengteng...~**

"Geurae, hari ini cukup sampai disini. Kalian boleh istirahat."

"Ne saem... Gomapseumnidaaa..."

Aku mulai berjalan menuju tempat duduk Luhan, atau bisa kusebut mantan tempat dudukku. Kulihat Luhan masih memasang wajah sebalnya.

"Hey rusa jelek! Kau tak ke kantin?"

"Hey belo! Kalau kau cuma mau menggangguku pergi saja kau sana! Hush!"

"Ya! Aku kan hanya bertanya baik-baik, Xi Luhan... kenapa kau jadi marah, sih?"

"Aku. Sedang. Bad. Mood. Do. Kyung. Soo. Jadi pergi kau kalau cuma merusuh!"

"Cih, bilang saja kau mau berduaan dengan pangeran barumu itu." Heh, kau pikir aku bisa berbalik sewot padamu tuan Xi?

"Mwoya? Siapa sang pangeran baru itu?" Jongin tiba-tiba datang menyeletuk.

Kami semua -aku,Luhan dan Sehun- langsung memandang Jongin tajam seakan mengatakan -kenapa-kau-ikut-campur- padanya.

"Aiiihh... apa pangerannya Sehunnie...? Aigoo... pangeran bagi siapa? Luhan?" Sepertinya Jongin tak peduli dengan tatapan kami. Ia malah melanjutkan, "Luhan-ah, sebaiknya kau berhati-hati dengan si Sehun ini... sepertinya dia itu tukang PHP lohh..." Saran -atau kompor- Jongin sok akrab pada luhan yang kurasa terdengar seperti menghina Sehun. Ck, dasar hitam! Dibakar kompormu sendiri lalu hangus tahu rasa kau!

Lihatlah, sepertinya tuan Xi di sebelahku ini mulai senang. Ck, walaupun kau menutupi ekspresimu sedemikian rupa aku tahu Luhannie sayang, kau senang sekali kan disarankan -demi Tuhan tadi itu kompor- Jongin seperti itu?

"A-aniya~ M-mana mungkin si wajah datar dengan tatapan tajam ini bisa jadi pangeranku. Jongin ada-ada saja, deh. Haha..."

"Ne. Mana mungkin. Kan yang disukai Luhan kamu Jong-"

"Mwo?!"

Ups. Sepertinya aku salah ngomong. Aigoo... harus kabur nih.

"E-eum... chingudeul, aku ke kantin dulu yahh... Bye~"

Kabuuurrrrrrr...

"YA! DO BELO KYUNGSOO! JANGAN KABUR KAU!" -Ini teriakan Luhannn...

.

.

"Ya! Kemari kau belo ember! Ya!"

"Aniyoooo... tangkap aku kalau kau mau rusa beijing!"

Kami terus berlarian di sepanjang koridor dengan si Luhan yang sepertinya sudah sangat bernafsu untuk menerkamku (dalam arti yang sebenarnya). Aigoo... harus kemana ini...? Aha! Sepertinya ke atap bagus juga...

"Haha... Kau pikir aku tak bisa mengejarmu belo pendek lamban?! Awas kau... aku dibelakangmu... hahaha..." Aigoo... sepertinya ini ide yang buruk. Suara keji Luhan tepat berada di belakangku. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kami sudah berada di tangga menuju atap sekolah. Sepertinya aksi kejar-kejaran kami masih harus dilanjutkan di sana.

'**Brakk!**' Pintu atap telah kubuka dengan paksa. Tapi aku masih tetap berlari menuju sudut paling ujung yang ada di sana demi menghindari Luhan yang seperti nenek sihir yang siap merubahku menjadi kodok.

"Mwehehe... kena kau Do Kyungsoo!" Oh tidak! Kini Luhan berada tepat di depanku yang sudah benar-benar terpojok. Ommo... lihat! Wajahnya sangat menyeramkan!

"Aniyaaaa... aku belum mau jadi kodookkkk!" Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku berteriak histeris di depan Luhan.

"YA!"

"Eh."

"Kenapa kau berteriak, soo?"

"E-ehh... m-mian... hehe... tadi refleks..."

"Refleks? Refleks apa yang berteriak tak mau jadi kodok? Kau pikir aku itu penyihir yang akan merubahmu jadi kodok, gitu? Kalu iya seperti itu kau pasti sudah ku rubah dari tad-"

"Aku sih berpikirnya seperti itu, Han."

"Mwo?! Yak! Sahabat macam apa kau, Soooooo...?! Kau membayangkan aku sampai senista itu?"

"Hehe... mian, Han... mian, mian..."

"Ck. Sudahlah. Terkadang kau itu emang aneh, soo. Aku sudah biasa kok dengan sifat autismu yang terkadang kambuh itu." Luhan berujar sok perhatian dan pengertian. Cih!

"Ya, ya... Terserah kau sajalah, Han." Lalu Luhan berbalik sambil ingin meninggalkanku. Tapi tiba-tiba dia berbalik.

"YAAA! KAU KENAPA TADI JADI EMBER SOOOO?!" Dan dia berteriak kepadaku. -_-

Baiklah, sepertinya aku hanya harus memasang wajah datar dan siap mendengarkan ceramah Luhan agar aku tak melakukan itu lagi. Yah Soo, kau memang anak baik. Sangat patuh.

"Jadi kau mengerti, Do Kyungsoo?"

Aku hanya menganguk-angguk.

"Nah, sekarang minta maaflah padaku! Kau telah membocorkan rahasiaku." Cih! Dasar nenek lampir! Tapi baiklah, karena disini aku yang salah, aku memang harus minta maaf.

"Ne. Mianhae, Han..."

"Ne, ne... karena kau sahabatku kau kumaafkan." _Puk, puk, puk~_

Dia berujar sok bijak sambil menepuk pelan kepalaku. _Haish!_

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak insiden pernyataan suka Luhan pada Jongin -yang tentunya dilakukan olehku- dan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Selama ini Luhan takut kalau nantinya Jongin akan menjauhinya -oke ini alasan klasik- dan jadi merasa aneh padanya, tapi sampai sekarang mereka masih biasa-biasa saja.

"Psstt... Pssttt... Hey, Kyungsoo... Kyungsoo..." Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara yang berbisik memanggilku dari belakang. Hiii... aku kok jadi merasa mistis, sih?

"Psstt... Kyung... Kyungsoo... Pstt..." Hi... serem deh kelas ini. Aku mulai mengelus-ngelus tengkukku.

"Woyy Kyung! Balik, Kyung... Balik! Ini Jongin."

Aku langsung berbalik menghadap ke belakang. Oohh... ternyata yang manggil si kkamjong... Ku pikir tadi ada hantu yang naksir aku terus dia manggil-manggil.

"Ada apa Jongin?" Tanyaku _to the point_ padanya.

"Kyung, nanti ke kantin bareng, yukk..."

"Ha?"

"Iya... nanti sewaktu istirahat kita ke kantin sama-sama. Eh Kyung, tapi jangan lupa ajak Luhan ya..."

"Ke kantin? Samaan? Bareng aku dan Luhan? Kau sebenarnya mau ajak aku atau Luhan, sih?" Kini aku berujar dengan pandangan menyelidik ke arah Jongin.

"Hee... aku ngajak kalian berdua, loh." Dia berujar meyakinkan. Sepertinya dia menyadarai kalau aku telah mencium gelagat aneh dari permintaannya barusan.

"Sudahlah... kalau mau mengajak Luhan tapi nggak berani bilang, biar aku yang sampaikan padanya. Sepertinya kau mau mendekati Luhan, ya?"

"A-Aa? M-mendekati Luhan? Haha... emang kelihatan, ya?"

"Ya Tuhan... modusmu itu sangat kelihatan, loh."-_-

"Hehe... tapi aku juga mau kau ikut, Kyung."

"Ehem... kalau saem boleh ikut, nggak?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menyela pembicaraan seru kami.

Sontak kami berdua langsung menolehkan pandangan ke saem yang berdiri tepat di sebelah kiri kami. Haduh! Kwon saem... matilah kamiii!

"Hehe... boleh kok, saem." Tiba-tiba si gila Jongin itu menjawab. Dasar bodoh! Hyaaa... sepertinya aku dan Jongin sebentar lagi akan kena hukum. Mungkin dua kali lebih berat. Dasar kau Jonginnnn!

"Oh ya? Boleh ya? Kalian nggak keberatan?"

"Nggak kok, saem... asalkan bayar masing-masing ya..." Si bodoh itu -atau sekarang bisa kusebut dia idiot- malah meladeni Kwon saem sambil nyengir. Arrgghh... ya Tuhan, kenapa aku bisa terlibat di situasi gila ini?

"KIM JONGIN, DO KYUNGSOO! KELUAR SEKARANG DAN BERSIHKAN HALAMAN BELAKANG SAMPAI BERSIH DAN JANGAN SISAKAN SEHELAI DAUNPUN!"

"N-ne, saem..." Kami berdua langsung berlari keluar kelas dan diiringi oleh kekehan tertahan dari seluruh kelas. Ini memalukan. Tapi, hyaaa... tadi seperti disembur oleh naga...

"Kalian tertawa?! Diam! Ini bukan waktunya tertawa!" Dan aku masih bisa mendengar suara menggelegar dari Kwo saem.

**TBC**

**A/N :** Hehe... mian for late update... aku rasa chap ini sangat mengecewakan. Sorry ya readers... Oh iya, belum ada HunHan moment nya kan? Aku masih agak fokus ke HanSoo di sini sama sedikit KaiSoo. Tapi next chap ada kok moment mereka. Oke... Aku harap kalian nggak terlalu kecewa di chap ini. **RnR juseyoooo...**

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**Nurfadillah, julihrc, Thehun Thalanghae Yehet, Selubaby, alifya kim, dan .779**


	3. Chapter 3

"KIM JONGIN, DO KYUNGSOO! KELUAR SEKARANG DAN BERSIHKAN HALAMAN BELAKANG SAMPAI BERSIH DAN JANGAN SISAKAN SEHELAI DAUNPUN!"

"N-ne, saem..." Kami berdua langsung berlari keluar kelas dan diiringi oleh kekehan tertahan dari seluruh kelas. Ini memalukan. Tapi, hyaaa... tadi seperti disembur oleh naga...

"Kalian tertawa?! Diam! Ini bukan waktunya tertawa!" Dan aku masih bisa mendengar suara menggelegar dari Kwon saem.

.

.

.

Bbok Eum Dalk Present

"_**From It Chapter 3"**_

Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin

Support Cast : Another Exo members

Genre : Romance, friendship

Rated : T

Length : Chapter

Warn : BL/Yaoi, typo(s), DLDR, **RnR juseyooo...**

.

.

.

Aku dan Jongin langsung bergegas menuju taman belakang. Lalu kami mendekati gudang tempat penyimpanan alat-alat kebersihan dan mengambilnya.

'Srek... Srek... Srek...' Hanya suara dedaunan yang tersapu yang menemani kami menjalani hukuman ini dalam keheningan.

"Kyung!" Tiba-tiba Jongin menyahut.

Aku yang berada di posisi membelakanginya tentu saja langsung berbalik untuk menghadapnya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisku pertanda bertanya apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"Hehe... ani. Lanjutkan saja." Dan si Jongin yang membuatku harus menolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya itu hanya mengatakan 'ani dan lanjutkan saja' sambil nyengir. Sialan! Dia mengerjaiku!

'Srek, srek, srek.' Dan kembali hanya suara dedaunan yang menemani.

"Kyung!" Dan lagi si hitam itu memanggilku.

Dan kali ini aku tak mau menolehkan kepalaku ataupun menyahuti panggilannya.

"Kyung!" Si gosong memanggil lagi-.-

Dan tak kutanggapi lagi-.-

"Kyung!" Dan dia memangil lagi-,-'

Dan aku mulai lelah mengacuhkannya.

"Mwo?!" Maka dari itu aku langsung berbalik sambil menyahut dengan nada sedikit galak.

"Hehehe..." Dan Jongin lagi-lagi terkekeh. Reaksi yang paling ku benci darinya. Jadi aku hanya melototkan mataku yang sudah bulat ini padanya.

"Aigoo... Kyung, hentikan! Ekspresimu horor tau, Kyung!" Balas Jongin sok bergidik ngeri atas pelototan yang ku berikan.

"Mwoya, Jongin?" Akhirnya aku bertanya baik-baik padanya. Kenapa? Sudahlah, yang waras -seperti aku- mengalah saja.

"Kyung, kayaknya kita gak bisa makan siang bareng deh..." Jongin berkata dengan nada yang benar-benar terdengar seperti orang yang sedang berputus asa. Tapi apa katanya tadi? Kita? Seolah-olah dia memang ingin makan denganku saja.-.-

"Che, bilang saja kau kecewa karena tidak bisa menjalankan misi -mari-mengajak-Luhannie-makan-bersama-untuk-membuatnya-terkesan- yang telah kau rancang itu."

"Hehe... Tau saja, Kyung." Jongin dengan mudah mengakuinya. Che, lagipula untuk apa dia menutup-nutupi kalau aku sudah ta-

"Kyung, tapi mau ya gantikan pekerjaanku... Kan tinggal sedikit lagi, Kyung. Aku benar-benar tak mau gagal menjalankan misi pertamaku ini." Sial, ternyata dia hanya modus! Aku mulai dimanfaatkan!

"Kyuuunggg... neee? Sebentar lagi mau istirahat, Kyuung..." Demi Tuhan, si Kim Jongin yang selama ini dipuja Luhan itu memohon sambil mengeluarkan nada manjanya. Ya Tuhan... Lu, aku tak menyangka seleramu yang beginian.

"Kyuuungg..." -Muka datar.

"Kyuuungg..." -Telingaku mulai panas.

"Kyuuuuunggg..." -Aku kesaaalll!

"Ya! Terserahmu Kim -hitam- Jongin! Pergi saja kau sanaaaa!"

"Mwo?! Jinjja, Kyung? Terima kasih Do Kyungsoo... Kau yang terbaiiikkk!"

'Bukk!'

Dan si Jongin itu langsung menghempaskan sapunya dan bergegas pergi. Terserahlah. Lagian si Luhan kan juga suka sama si gososong itu.

Lebih baik aku selesaikan hukuman sialan ini.

.

.

*Teeetttt...*

Yah... kini aku sedang berada di koridor sekolah. Kok bisa? Tentu saja aku sudah menyelesaikan hukumanku -yang harusnya dengan si Jongin- dengan saanggaaaattt baik.

Eh,tunggu. Itukan si Jongin? Dia kok keluar kelas sendirian, sih? Luhan mana, ya? Aahh... mungkin nanti si Luhan nyusul kali, ya...

Masuk kelas ahhh...

Eehhh? Itu Luhan sama Sehun, kan? Kok berduaan gitu? Yang di kelas tinggal mereka berdua lagi.

Entahlah. Aku langsung masuk ke kelas. Saat melewati tempat duduk mereka aku melihat ternyata mereka sedang belajar dengan serius. Ooohhh...

"Kalau yang ini bagaimana Luhan?" Suara Sehun yang bertanya pada Luhan memecah keheningan yang menggayuti semenjak aku mulai memasuki kelas, atau mungkin sudah sedari tadi sebelum aku memasuki kelas.

"K-kalau yang in-ni caranya be-begini..." Aku mendengar Luhan mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Sehun sambil sedikit terbata.

Eh? Kenapa harus terbata-bata?

"Su-sudah mengerti, Hun-ah?" Apa katanya? Hun-ah? Jadi mereka sekarang sudah dekat, begitu?

"Eum." Sehun hanya menggumamkan itu sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Eum... A-ada lagi y-yang gak ngerti, Hun-ah?"

"Ani." Sehun menggeleng pelan.

Lalu Sehun dan Luhan sepertinya sedang membereskan buku-buku mereka yang berserakan di meja. Si Sehun tampak mememasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas, sementara si Luhan itu hanya memasukkannya ke dalam laci. Dasar malas! Suka sekali dia menumpuk barang di dalam laci.

"Hun-ah!" Luhan memanggil Sehun sambil menepuk bahu namja itu pelan.

Sontak Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan.

Daaannn... Tebak apa yang aku lihat?

Wajah mereka saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang saaaangaaattt dekat. Tidak, mereka tidak sampai berciuman. Tapi mereka masih terus bertahan pada posisi itu selama beberapa saat sambil saling bertatapan. Sampai akhirnya Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah yang berlawanan.

Dan... apa Sehun sedang mengeluarkan smirk-nya?

Krikk. Sepertinya keadaan jadi canggung.

"Memangnya tadi mau mengatakan apa?" Suara Sehun memecah kecanggungan yang sempat mendera mereka tadi.

"A-ani." Jawab Luhan.

"Benarkah?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada seolah -kau-harus-menjawabnya-.

"N-ne. A-aku tadi c-cuma mau tanya k-kau mau ke kantin atau t-tidak?" Balas Luhan terbata. Heh?! Apa dia ketularan virus gagap-nya Yixing sunbae?

"Oh. Aku mau. Kajja!" Sehun langsung berjalan keluar kelas.

Tapi sesaat dia berhenti saat dirasanya Luhan tak kunjung mengikuti langkahnya. "Palli!" Serunya.

Dan Luhan langsung mengambil langkah cepat mengikuti Sehun.

Dan akuuu... ditinggal sendirian. Oh, oh, bahkan mereka dari tadi tak menganggap eksistensiku disini. Apa aku sedari tadi jadi obat nyamuk? -_-

.

.

Baiklah. Kalian tahu? Kejadian yang aku tak dianggap saat berada di dalam kelas itu merupakan awal. Yeah, baru awal. Dan kejadian terlalu manis mereka, oke sebenarnya biasa saja, tapi itu menurut pandangan orang yang sirik seperti orang di sebelahku -Jongin- itu merupakan hal yang sangat memuakkan.

Yeah, sekarang ini kami -lagi-lagi aku terjebak bersama Jongin- sedang berada di kantin. Oke, ini sudah seminggu sejak kejadian dimana aku dianggap tidak eksis saat di kelas dimana mereka sedang belajar bersama.

Ngomong-ngomong, rencana Jongin yang waktu itu mau PDKT ke Luhan saat dia kabur dari hukuman itu gagal total. Kalian ingat, kan? Waktu itu Luhan sedang belajar bersama Sehun, dan saat Jongin melihat itu amarahnya langsung naik ke ubun-ubun dan dia langsung pergi sendirian ke kantin. Tanpa mengajak Luhan. Well, itu bodoh.

Dan ini sudah rencana PDKT ke... entahlah yang selalu gagal. Sejujurnya aku juga terlibat, atau kata lain membantu Jongin. Tapi tetap saja selalu gagal. Tebak! Itu semua karena Oh Sehun, namja yang sedari awal diakuinya sebagai teman yang juga sedari awal sudah menyebabkan kesialan padanya, selau membuat rencana kami gagal.

Aku heran, dia seperti memiliki indera keenam yang dengan itu dia mengetahui kalau kami memiliki rencana untuk mendekatkan Jongin dengan Luhan. Contohnya saja, dia sering tiba-tiba muncul sesaat sebelum Jongin ingin menghampiri Luhan. Atau, dia terus saja berada di dekat Luhan. Apa dia juga mengincar Luhan?

Hal itu terang saja sering membuat aku dan Jongin frustasi. Oke, mungkin aku yang lebih frustasi. Pasalnya, semenjak aku yang mengiyakan Jongin untuk kabur dari hukuman, entah kenapa terbentuk semacam perjanjian tak kasat mata bahwa aku harus mau membantu Jongin dekat dengan Luhan. Dan kalian tahu, kalau dia gagal pasti aku semakin repot dibuatnya.

"Cih, kita lihat saja Sehun-ssi!"

Dan 'Takk.'

Tiba-tiba si hitam itu dengan kasar menghentakkan sumpitnya ke meja.

Lalu, 'Srett!' Dia menarikku dengan kasar.

"Ah... Kim Jongin! Kenapa kau menarikku? Hey, lepaskan bodoh! Tanganku sakit!" Aku memberontak akan perlakuan semena-mena namja incaran sahabatku yang, yeah sudah lama tak menghabiskan waktunya denganku. Tapi sial, dia tak menghiraukannya.

"Hey, Kkamjong! Sakit, bodoh!"

"Diam, Kyung!"

Dia terus menarikku hingga keluar dari kantin. Tapi tiba-tiba kami bertemu dengan Luhan dan Sehun di koridor. Sepertinya mereka ingin ke kantin. Che, sekarang aku mulai berfikir, sebenarnya di sini yang sahabatnya Luhan itu aku atau si albino itu?

Langkah Jongin terhenti. Tepat saat kami berpapasan dengan si rusa china dan si albino. Aura tak bersahabat Jongin keluarkan kepada Sehun. Ia jelas-jelas menatap nyalang ke arah Sehun. Sehun? Dia tak bereaksi. Tepatnya, muka datar. Aneh, biasanya dia tetap menatap tajam siapapun.

"Hai Jongin!" Raut sumringah Luhan terpancar jelas saat ia menyapa Jongin. Bahagia, eoh? Ckck... ternyata dia masih suka Jongin. Dan si idiot ini -Jongin- masih saja takut kalah dengan Sehun? Apa dia tidak sadar kalau dia sudah menang dari awal?

"Hai, Han." Jongin tampak tersenyum paksa. Heh? Apa dia segitu kesalnya sampai tersenyum pada Luhan pun yang tampak senyum paksa?

"Mau kemana, Jongin?" Luhan bertanya basa-basi. Atau, memang sengaja mengulur waktu?

"Em... ke suatu tempat." Jawab Jongin sekenanya.

"Dengann... Kyung-soo?" Tanyanya pelan. Aku melihat tatapan Luhan tertuju pada tautan tangan kami. Oke, lebih tepatnya genggaman paksa Jongin pada tanganku. O-oh, jangan sampai si rusa itu salah paham. Aku belum mau kehilangan sahabat yang sudah ku kleim -well, ini hanya dalam hati- sahabat sehidup sematiku.

'Srek,' aku mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangannya di tanganku, tapi si idiot itu malah mencengkramnya lebih erat. Sial, aku namja dan aku kalah dengan namja?

"Luhan-ah, kami pergi dulu." Jongin langsung menarik tanganku. Sekalipun aku ditariknya, aku masih mengalihkan pandanganku ke belakang dan aku melihat Luhan menatap nanar padaku.

Lalu aku melihat Sehun seperti mengajak Luhan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke kantin. Tapi sepertinya dia menolak, dan Sehun akan membiarkannya.

Aku memberikan Sehun tatapan 'tahan Luhan' tapi dia tak mengindahkanku. Kini Luhan mengikuti kami dengan pelan.

Aku kini menolehkan kepalaku ke arah si Jongin. Sigh, dia sudah menimpakan banyak masalah kepadaku.

"Jongin!" Aku berbisik padanya.

Dan tebak, dia masih berjalan sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Dia. Tak. Menghiraukanku.

"Jongin!" Kucoba lagi. Dan dia tak merespon.

"Jongin! Luhan mengikuti kita, bodoh!" Aku semakin resah.

"Bisakah kau diam, Kyung?!" Ujarnya pelan tapi penuh tekanan. Heh, dia pikir dia siapa? Aku takkan takut dengannya.

"Kubilang lepaskan, Kim!"

"Kubilang diam, Kyung!"

'Bugh!'

"Akh!" Sial, dia menghempaskanku ke dinding. Dan sial lagi untukmu Do Kyungsoo, ini di ujung koridor yang sepi yang jarang dilewati orang.

"Mana Luhan, eum? Aku tak melihatnya."

Apa katanya? Tak melihatnya? Oh, Luhan sedang bersembunyi sekarang. Aku tadi melihatnya menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya di balik dinding tak jauh dari tempat Jongin memojokkanku.

"Huh! Mencoba membohongiku, Tuan Do?" Geramnya pelan padaku. Sial, entah kenapa aku jadi merasa takut pada namja satu ini. Entahlah, tiba-tiba auranya jadi begitu mengintimidasi.

"Membohongi apa maksudmu?" Baiklah, aku takkan menunjukkan ketakutanku. Tidak secara terang-terangan!

'Srekk,' kerah bajuku dicengkramnya erat.

'Degh!' Sontak jantungku berpacu cepat. Sungguh, saat ini aku benar-benar sangat takut. Aku seperti tak mengenal Jongin. Selama beberapa hari ini kami dekat Jongin tak pernah kasar padaku, malah cenderung bersahabat. Tapi, apa kini dia ingin melampiaskan kemarahannya padaku?

"Kau takut, Kyung?" Nadanya mengancam.

"J-jongin, k-kau ini k-kenapa?" Aku bertanya terbata. Ugh, sungguh cengkraman tangannya di kerah bajuku sangat erat. Aku sulit bernafas.

"Kau tak mengerti?" Dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Ugh, sungguh ini semakin sesak.

"Kau tahu, Kyung? Aku sebenarnya sudah lama menginginkan Luhan, tapi aku tak pernah mengejarnya. Ku pikir, dia akan terus mencintaiku. Tapi tiba-tiba, Oh Sehun temanku itu datang ke sekolah ini. Awalnya aku senang, sangat senang malah. Aku berniat menceritakan tentang Luhan padanya. Tapi aku menyadari, sedari pertama kali Sehun menatap Luhan dia langsung suka pada Luhan. Dan aku juga langsung menyadari, sepertinya sainganku berat. Sehun, sekali lihat saja sudah banyak yang langsung menginginkannya."

Sungguh, aku ingin berteriak pada Jongin kalau sahabat manisku itu masih sangat mencintainya dan dia tak perlu khawatir. Tapi sial, cengkraman Jongin makin mengerat. Sangat sulit bagiku untuk berbicara.

"Lalu aku mendekatimu Kyung. Aku berharap kau bisa mendekatkaku dengan Luhan. Aku sangat berharap kami bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik, melalui kau. Kau tahu, seperti strategi mendekati temannya, lalu dapatkan dirinya. Tapi sepertinya aku salah. Seharusnya aku langsung saja mendekati Luhan seperti Sehun. Dan lihat hasilnya, dia dalam waktu dekat sudah bisa dekat dengan Luhan. Kemana-mana berdua. Cih! Memuakkan kau tahu?"

Cengkaramannya sudah sangat erat. Aku bisa melihat Luhan terus memperhatikan kami. Walau aku yakin dia takkan mendengar yang Jongin katakan. Oh Tuhan, ekspresi sahabatku sungguh menyedihkan. Aku yakin Luhan sangat sedih sekarang. Mengetahui kalau orang yang disukainya berjarak sangat dekat dengan sahabatnya walau tak tahu apa yang terjadi pasti sangat menyakitkan. Ugh, dadaku terasa semakin sesak.

"Kyung, bagaimana ini? Aku sudah salah sedari awal. Ditambah lagi sekarang Luhan pasti yakin kalau aku suka padamu mengingat kita sering berdua. Aku tak yakin apa Luhan masih mencintaiku atau dia sudah lama mencoba menghilangkan perasaannya."

Aku mulai hanya bisa menangkap sedikit-sedikit dari yang Jongin katakan. Sepertinya kapasitas oksigen di sekitarku sudah sangat menipis.

"Kyung, bagaimana kalau aku jatuh cinta saja padamu?"

Apa?

_Chuu~_

Jongin menciumku. Dia semakin menutup pernafasanku. Dan hal terakhir yang ditangkap retina mataku sebelum aku jatuh pingsan adalah mata Luhan yang berkaca-kaca saat menatapku dan Jongin.

Tapi, dia masih bertahan di tempatnya. Oh Tuhan...

**TBC**

**A/N :** Nyahahaha... akhirnya fic ini update jugaaa... mian telatttt... modem aku sedang sangat-sangat bermasalah. Oke, sudah ada HunHan moment kan walaupun sangat sedikit? Yah, aku mau menuntaskan KaiSoo dulu biar kedepannya jadi gak susah nyeritainnya mengingat ini _point of view_ dari orang pertama. So, **RnR pleaseeee...**

**Balas review dulu:**

**julihrc:** Ne? Aku sangat yakin kalau wajah Luhan pasti sangat mengerikan saat itu. Hoho~ kan ada pict-nya chingu.

**Guest:** Iya, si maknae itu emang evil dah. Ini dah lanjut...

**NoonaLu: **Yah, ini udah lanjut...

**Thehun Thalanghae Yehet:** Ne, ne... makasih sarannya chingu. Itu kalau aku bisa cepatin pasti aku cepatin deh yaa...

**Hun.K Salvatore:** Nyahaha... tahulah kan si Jongin dianya emang gitu. Ini dah dilanjut...

**Satu lagi, terima kasih banyak bagi kalian yang sudah mau baca, review, favorite, dan follow fic aku. Bow~**


	4. Chapter 4

"Kyung, bagaimana kalau aku jatuh cinta saja padamu?"

Apa?

_Chuu~_

Jongin menciumku. Dia semakin menutup pernafasanku. Dan hal terakhir yang ditangkap retina mataku sebelum aku jatuh pingsan adalah mata Luhan yang berkaca-kaca saat menatapku dan Jongin.

Tapi, dia masih bertahan di tempatnya. Oh Tuhan...

.

.

.

Bbok Eum Dalk Present

"_**From It Chapter 4"**_

Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin

Support Cast : Another Exo members

Genre : Romance, friendship

Rated : T

Length : Chapter

Warn : BL/Yaoi, typo(s), DLDR, **RnR juseyooo...**

.

.

.

"Kau sudah sadar, Do Kyungsoo-ssi?" Seseorang langsung bertanya padaku saat aku mulai membuka mata dan mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya terang yang berlomba memasuki mataku.

"Ne." Mataku mengerjap. Aku mencoba memfokuskan bayangan seseorang yang menyapa penglihatanku. Ah ya, dia Kim Minseok, anak _club_ kesehatan yang mungkin sedang piket hari ini.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu Kyungsoo-ssi? Apa kau merasa sesak, atau pusing?" Ia mencoba menanyakan keadaanku.

"Ah, aku sedikit pusing." Aku menjawab lemah.

"Oh, mungkin itu hanya efek dari kau yang baru tersadar dari pingsan. Itu biasa." Ia mencoba memberikan pengertian. Aku hanya menangguk mengiyakan, tak mau membuatnya lebih khawatir. Walau jujur, aku memang merasa pusing bukan karena apa yang dijelaskan Minseok. Mungkin karena tadi aku belum sempat makan dan Jongin sudah menarikku terlebih dahulu.

"Baiklah Kyungsoo-ssi, istirahatlah sebentar lagi sambil menunggu bel pulang berbunyi. Tapi aku harus pergi duluan, ya. Aku mau mengambil barang-barangku yang di kelas. Jangan lupa nanti bangunkan temanmu, ne? Annyeong..." Minseok memberikan senyum manisnya lalu mulai melangkah keluar dari UKS.

Eh? Tadi dia mengatakan teman?

Sontak aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke sisi kiri ranjang.

Di sana tampak seorang siswa yang tidur sambil duduk dengan tangannya yang terlipat ia letakkan di pinggiran kasur tempatku berbaring lalu menumpukan keningnya di sana. Eum, dilihat dari posturnya, namja ini sepertinya berperawakan kecil dan bersurai coklat madu. Tunggu!

"Luhan?!" Tiba-tiba pekikan kaget tak tertahan untuk keluar dari bibirku.

"Eung... iya, lima menit lagi, lima menit." Luhan meracau sambil menunjukkan kelima jarinya.

_Hmp!_ Langsung saja kututup mulutku dengan tangan agar aku tak lagi melontarkan pekikan kaget atau apapun itu yang nantinya bisa membangunkan _uri deer_.

Lamat-lamat kuperhatikan lelaki yang masih tertidur itu. Itu Luhan, iya. Tidak, mataku tidak mungkin salah menilai sahabat manisku itu. Tapi...

Apa Luhan tidak marah padaku? Kenapa dia masih betah menungguiku hingga tertidur dengan posisi tidak nyaman seperti itu? Bukannya, bukannya tadi dia melihat aku ber- tidak, aku dicium dengan jelas oleh Jongin? Bukannya sehar-

**~Tengtengteng...~**

"Euunngghh..." Oh! Luhan sepertinya sudah akan bangun. Dasar bel sialan! Kenapa bunyinya harus sememekakkan telinga seperti ini, sih? Sampai-sampai Luhan yang sangat susah dibangunkan itu bisa langsung terbangun seperti itu. Aahh, aku belum siap untuk berbicara dengan Luhan. Aku -aku harus bagaimana?

Perlahan-lahan Luhan mulai mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tampak tenggelam di antara lipatan lengannya. Dan sialnya, kenapa aku malah terpaku menatapinya yang sedang berusaha mengembalikan nyawanya itu? Oh Kyungsoo, demi Tuhan! Kenapa kau tidak berpura-pura masih pingsan saja? Ayo cepat, sebelum Luhan benar-benar sa-

"Kyungsoo?"

-dar.

Luhan menatapku masih dengan matanya yang menyipit khas baru bangun tidur. Matanya masih mengerjap pelan seolah masih menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya yang mendera matanya. Dan, kenapa aku masih terus terpaku menatap ke arahnya?

"Kyungsoo?" Tanya Luhan lagi dengan suaranya yang serak. Ia seolah memastikan apakah aku yang dilihatnya ini adalah nyata atau hanya ilusinya.

Perlahan-lahan tangannya terjulur lalu menepuk pelan kedua pipiku.

"Ah, kau ternyata benar-benar Kyungsoo yang sudah tersadar dari pingsan." Luhan bergumam pelan. Apa maksudnya, coba?

Aku menatapnya dengan heran. Anak itu malah sibuk bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya sambil sesekali melakukan peregangan yang disertai dengan gumaman-gumaman tak penting seperti, "Aigoo, tanganku kebas," ini sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya pelan, atau, "Ahh, tengkukku," sambil memijat tengkuknya pelan, atau yang paling parah, "Oh, pantatku kebaaaaassss," yang ini sambil menepuk pelan pantat sintalnya. Huh, dasar amoral!

Cklek-

Tiba-tiba pintu UKS terbuka. Lalu muncullah Sehun dengan mata tajamnya yang entah kenapa langsung menatap ke arah Luhan yang masih sibuk mengurus pantat sintalnya yang sedari tadi dikatakannya sedang mengalami kebas.

Aku melihat ke arah Luhan dan Sehun secara bergantian. Sehun masih menatap Luhan. Helloowww, apa aku ini tembus pandang? Kenapa seolah si Sehun itu tak bisa melihatku? Sementara Luhan, yeah masih sibuk dengan tindakan amoralnya.

"Eum, Luhan!" Wah, dapat keberanian dari mana aku sehingga bisa memanggil namanya?

"Ne?" Luhan menyahut lalu mengehentikan tindakan anehnya kemudian menatapku.

"Eung..." Aku hanya menjawab dengan gumaman aneh sambil menunjuk ke arah Sehun yang kini sudah tidak menatap Luhan dengan lekat. Sepertinya Sehun sadar kalau pertunjukan indah telah selesai. -..-

Luhan mengikuti arah kemana tanganku menunjuk.

"Ini!" Sehun tanpa aba-aba langsung melemparkan tas kami yang entah sedari kapan berada di tangannya itu ke arah ranjang tempat aku berbaring.

"Ya! Kasar sekali kau, Oh Sehun!" Luhan langsung mendampratnya dengan teriakan.

"Cepatlah! Kau sudah janji akan pulang bersamaku, jadi jangan sia-siakan waktuku!" Cih, sok sibuk!

"Cih, dasar sok sibuk!" Nah, aku satu pemikiran dengan si rusa.

"Cepatlah!" Sehun menyuruh lagi dengan nada yang lebih tajam.

"Ish!" Luhan mencebikkan bibirnya sambil mulai sibuk memakai tas ransel miliknya ke bahu sempitnya.

"Kajja!" Tiba-tiba Luhan mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arahku.

Aku hanya menatapnya aneh. Kenapa?

Luhan menaikkan alisnya, "Wae? Kau tidak mau pulang?"

Aku menatapnya semakin heran. Ap- apa... apa dia sedang mengajakku pulang bersamanya?

"Geurae, kau mau pulang dengan Jongin, pacar barumu? Tak mau pulang denganku? Heh, sudah kuduga. Kajja Sehun-ah, ternyata tak sia-sia aku mem_booking_mu untuk pulang denganku hari ini. Si belo ini kan sudah tak menganggapku sebagai temannya lagi. Ternyata Jongin yang selama ini diincarnya akhirnya menjadi pacarnya juga. Ah, atau kalian sudah lama berpacaran?"

Mwo? Apa maksudnya? Kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba...

"Kajja, Sehun-ah!" Luhan segera menarik tangan Sehun kemudian membawanya keluar dari UKS. Sementara Sehun hanya menatapku dengan pandangan yang tak bisa kuartikan

.

.

Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku dengan pandangan kosong. Pikiranku berkeliaran kepada kejadian yang kualami hari ini.

Jongin, entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba saja menciumku setelah sebelumnya mengatakan akan mencintaiku.

Luhan, aku tahu dia marah padaku setelah melihat kejadian yang kuyakini pasti sangat memuakkan menurutnya. Heh, siapa yang suka melihat namja yang sudah diincarnya, ah, bahkan sudah sampai dicintainya berciuman dangan sahabatnya yang jelas-jelas sudah mengetahui perihal dirinya yang mencintai namja tersebut. Tapi, tadi jelas-jelas yang menungguiku itu Luhan, bukannya si Jongin. Kenapa dia masih sudi menungguiku? Tapi setelahnya, aku yakin telingaku mendengar dengan jelas setiap ucapan yang dilontarkan Luhan kepadaku dengan nada yang jelas-jelas sangat tajam.

Ada apa sebenarnya? Luhan marah atau tidak denganku?

_Tringg~_

Sebuah pesan sampai di ponselku. Dari siapa?

Lenganku refleks terjulur ke arah meja nakas yang tepat berada di samping kasurku, kemudian aku segera meraih ponselku yang terletak di sana. Pesannya dari nomor tak dikenal.

'_Dia tidak marah denganmu, tenang saja. _

_Oh Sehun.'_

Apa? Namja bermata nyalang itu? Dia tahu dari mana nomor teleponku?

Segera saja kusimpan nomor telepon namja itu. Oh Sehun. Tidak, aku tidak akan menuliskan nama-nama aneh, seperti: pria bermata nyalang, si aneh, perusuh, orang yang membuatku sial, mulut tajam, tak sabaran, atau nama-nama yang sebenarnya lebih menjurus sebagai nama makian dirinya sebagai kontak di ponselku. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Hei, aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk berpikir hari ini.

Segera kuletakkan kembali ponselku ke meja nakas sesudahnya. Hah, walaupun pesan dari Sehun tadi sedikit membuatku lega, tapi tetap saja sikap Luhan yang aneh tetap mengganjal perasaanku. Lagian, hei, belum tentu apa yang dikatakan si Sehun itu benar, siapa tahu saja dia membual.

Oh, oke. Kenapa sekarang aku malah menuduh orang yang yah, walau sulit diakui tapi tetap saja dia sedikit membuatku lega akan Luhan? Oke Do Kyungsoo, sebaiknya kau tidur sebelum kau menjadi benar-benar gila memikirkan semua permasalahanmu.

Yah, tidur.

Tidur adalah obat yang terbaik untuk melupakan semuanya.

Tidur Do Kyungsoo.

Mari tiduuurrr~

Ti... duuurrr~

Ti-

_Tringg~_

-dur.

Sial! Siapa lagi yang meng-smsku?

Langsung kusambar ponselku dengan kasar lalu membuka pesannya.

Kim Jongin? Sejak kapan aku menyimpan nomor namja aneh ini?

'_Dengar, Kyung! Yang kukatakan tadi tidak main-main. Aku benar-benar akan mencoba mencintaimu, aku akan melupakan Luhan. Dan ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tadi kau pingsan? Apa ciumanku segitu dahsyatnya?'_

Sialan namja satu ini! Apa maksudnya? Kenapa dia tidak coba saja untuk membuat Luhan percaya kalau dia mencintai Luhan? Kenapa dia harus merepotkan dirinya untuk mencintaiku? Dan, hei! Dia pikir aku mau dicintai olehnya? Dan sial, ciuman dia malah membawa petaka padaku karena Luhan menjadi salah paham karenanya!

Segera saja kubalas pesannya.

'_Ya, Kim Jongin gila! Berusaha saja untuk memiliki Luhan, tidak usah repot-repot mencintaiku karena aku juga tidak mau! Dan sialan, ciumanmu membuat Luhan jadi salah paham padaku, dia pikir kau itu pacarku. Hell no! Jadi, berhenti menggangguku! Bukankah sebelum ini kita tidak pernah dekat?'_

_Send_.

_Tringg~_

Tak berapa lama datang balasan darinya.

'_Bukankah sudah jelas maksudku tadi kalau aku sudah menyerah pada Luhan? Pacar? Sepertinya opini Luhan boleh juga. Mulai hari ini kau pacarku. Kau harus bisa membuatku mencintaimu dan melupakan perasaanku pada Luhan, pokoknya kau harus! Dan tentang Luhan, dia temanmu, aku yakin kau bisa mengatasinya. Dan bermimpilah kalau kau takkan kuganggu dan aku takkan dekat denganmu lagi, karena tadi aku sudah memutuskan bahwa kau harus jadi pacarku. Jadi Kyung, selamat tidur dan jangan lupa mimpikan aku.'_

Sialaaannnnn! Kenapa dia semakin menambah beban hidupkuuu?

'_Kim Jongin, mati saja kau!'_

_Send_.

.

.

Aku memasuki kelas dengan lesu. Sungguh, aku takut tentang apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Apa Luhan akan terus marah? Atau apa yang dikatakan Sehun bahwa Luhan tak marah itu benar? Dan, apa si gila pengacau hidupku, si Jongin itu akan benar-benar menggangguku?

Mataku terus saja melirik Luhan yang entah kenapa pagi-pagi sudah bisa berada di sekolah. Dia sibuk dengan Oh Sehun. Sepertinya pembicaraan mereka seru.

"Sehun-ah, hobimu apa?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar benar-benar antusias.

"Menari. Kalau kau?" Sehun membalikkan pertanyaan Luhan.

"Ahh... hobiku sama dengan hobimu. Aku juga suka menari serta hal yang berbau seni."

"Oh ya? Aku tidak menyangka hobi kita sama, Luhan-ah. Kapan-kapan kau mau menari bersama denganku?"

"Tentu saja!" Luhan tersenyum lebar sambil menangguk antusias.

"Sepertinya kita sangat cocok, ya?"

"He-eum!" Luhan semakin mengangguk antusias.

A-apa? Luhan? Seni? Sungguh, Luhan adalah pecinta olahraga nomor satu dan sekarang dia mengatakan dia suka seni? Demi Tuhan! Anak satu itu biasanya langsung kabur ketika aku menyuruhnya mengerjakan sesuatu yang mengarah kesana, bahkan untuk membujuknya agar aku bisa mendengar dia bernyanyi sedikit saja rasanya seperti mau mati. Apa-apaan dia?!

"Ah, Luhan-ah!"

"Ne?" Luhan yang tadi mulai membereskan buku yang akan dipakainya untuk hari ini pun langsung menaruh kembali perhatiannya pada Sehun.

"Sebenarnya aku belum sarapan, sih. Kau mau menemaniku sarapan di kantin?"

"Ah, benarkah? Yasudah, ayo!" Luhan tak mempedulikan lagi bukunya dan langsung menarik Sehun bersamanya.

Lantas aku juga bergegas bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan mulai berjalan mengikuti mereka. Tapi-

"Hai, Kyung!" Jongin entah kenapa bisa muncul tiba-tiba saat aku baru berada di depan kelas. Sial!

Aku mengacuhkannya dan aku akan melanjutkan langkahku.

_Tap._ Sial! Di mencekal tanganku.

"Kenapa terburu-buru, hm?" Nadanya tajam, plus matanya yang menatap lekat ke arahku. Apa-apaan dia?

Aku hanya mengangkat alis remeh, "Bukan urusanmu."

_Sret_. Kulepaskan cekalan tangannya dan aku langsung berlalu pergi.

_Peduli setan dengan Kim Jongin!_

Aku langsung berlari kecil mengingat aku sepertinya agak tertinggal karena tadi Jongin sedikit mengganggu.

Dan -oh, sepertinya aku bukan hanya agak tertinggal, melainkan sudah tertinggal jauh. Mereka belum juga kutemukan dalam jarak pandangku. Sontak aku semakin mempercepat lariku.

_Sret~ _

Apa itu? Ah, entahlah. Mungkin hanya desiran angin. Aku tetap melanjutkan lariku.

Oh! Itu Luhan dan Sehun! Mereka hanya berjarak beberapa meter dariku, tak jauh. Sontak aku berhenti berlari dan kembali berjalan santai, takut Luhan curiga kalau aku mengikutinya jika aku tampak terlalu heboh.

"Chogio!" Seperti suara orang memanggil. Apa dia memanggilku? Ah, aku terlalu ge-er. Memangnya siapa yang kenal padaku?

"Chogio!" Suara panggilan terdengar lagi, kali ini lebih keras. Hah, siapa sih pagi-pagi teriak-teriak di koridor? Apa memang selalu begini keadaan di koridor anak kelas XI? Dasar hoobae!

"Chogio! Ya! Sunbae yang berambut hitam!" Hoobae itu berteriak lagi. Apaan sih? Kok aku jadi merasa? Kan aku juga berambut hitam.

Huh, Do Kyungsoo! Fokus saja! Kau sedang mengikuti Luhan, ingat? Me-ngi-ku-ti Lu-han!

Tapi kok sepertinya pernah mendengar suara hoobae sialan itu, sih? Suaranya berat tapi tetap terdengar lembut. Apaan sih, Kyungsoo? Lihat, untung Luhan masih ada di depanmu!

"Chogio! Ya, Sunbae! Kau sunbae yang berambut hitam yang sedari tadi tidak menyahut! Ya! Apa kau tidak punya telinga, sunbae? Ya! Dompetmu jatuh, sunbae!"

A-apa? Kenapa semua malah memperhatikanku? Sial, bahkan Luhan dan Sehun menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat. Apa yang sedari tadi diteriaki hoobae heboh itu aku? Apa katanya tadi? Dompetku jatuh? Dompeeeettt?!

_Srek_. Sontak aku berbalik.

A -apa-apaan ini? Dia-

"Oh, ternyata Kyungsoo sunbae? Sunbae, tadi dompetmu terjatuh. Ini." Dia menyodorkan dompet sialan -yang tadi terjatuh- itu padaku.

Aku memperhatikan hoobae ini lamat-lamat. Postur wajahnya, matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, suaranya. Semuanya masih sama. Dia-

"Kyungsoo sunbae, ini." Dia menggoyangkan dompet yang tadi diulurkannya ke depan wajahku.

"A-ah, ne." Aku menerima dompetku dengan tergagap. Sial.

"Lain kali hati-hati ne, Kyungsoo sunbae? Kalau dompetnya jatuh lalu hilang, sunbae mau bayar makannya pakai apa? Porsi makan sunbae kan banyak, ahjumma kantin mana mau membiarkan sunbae mengutang. Keke~"

Sial, tawanya masih tetap merdu seperti dulu.

"Ah, ternyata sunbae masih tetap manis, ya? Keke... Ah, aku masuk kelas dulu ne, sunbae. Tasku berat. Sekali lagi hati-hati, ne?"

Aku hanya mengangguk kaku pada nasihatnya. Mataku terus memperhatikan dia sampai masuk ke kelasnya.

Lalu aku mengalihkan pandangan ke sekitar. Sepertinya mereka yang tadi mengarahkan perhatian padaku kini sudah kembali ke aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

Tapi Luhan dan Sehun masih di depan sana. Luhan menatapku, jelas. Tapi rautnya sama seperti kemarin sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan UKS. Menatap tajam seolah muak.

Tapi Sehun, kenapa dia seolah menatap kosong?

"Sehun-ah, kajja! Bukankah kau lapar?" Luhan langsung menarik Sehun pergi dan melepaskan kontak matanya dariku.

Tapi Sehun? Dia biasanya menatap tajam, bukan kosong.

.

.

Hhh... ini hari yang melelahkan. Luhan benar-benar mencueki aku. Ditambah Jongin yang semakin cari gara-gara, dan... dia.

Aku hanya menyusuri koridor dengan lemas. Yah, biasanya aku dan sahabat rusa gilaku itu akan kejar-kejaran, berlarian bersama, atau tertawa-tawa aneh sepanjang jalan menuju gerbang sekolah untuk pulang. Tapi sekarang? Oh, sungguh sepi tanpa kehadiran Luhan di sisiku.

AKU RINDU LUHAAANNNN!

Tapi...

Tapi aku bisa apa?

Aku hanya bisa jalan sendiri dengan wajah ditundukkan ke bawah.

Tanpa Luhan.

Tanpa sahabat rusa gila, manis, imut, anehku itu.

Aku... kesepian.

"Hahahaa... Ah, benarkah? Sungguh dia berekspresi seperti itu?"

Itu seperti suara Luhan.

"Iya, Luhan. Oh Tuhan! Aku saja tidak bisa berhenti tertawa melihatnya."

Benar, yang tadi tertawa Luhan.

"Hahaha... Aku yang membayangkannya saja sudah terkekeh, Hun. Yaampuunn..."

Luhan dengan Sehun? Dan aku dilupakan?

"Hahaha... Sudah, sudah. Jangan buat aku mengingat adegan konyol itu lagi."

"Haha, iya, iya. Eh, kita jadi kan perginya?"

"Jadi, dong! Ayo, nanti kita ketinggalan bus. Aku malas jalan kesana."

"Dasar, malas!"

"Biar, ayo!"

Aku melihat Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan lalu mereka berjalan lebih cepat dan melewatiku. Apa Luhan tak tanda lagi pada postur tubuhku? Apa dia tak tahu yang dilewatinya barusan adalah aku? Kenapa dia tak berhenti hanya untuk sekedar menyapaku?

Aku mulai mengangkat kepalaku untuk memperhatikan mereka. Kini Luhan dengan Sehun. Yah, yang sekarang bersama Luhan itu Sehun, bukan aku, bukan Do Kyungsoo, bukan si owl seperti sebutan Luhan biasanya.

Mereka tampak bahagia sekali. Luhan masih tertawa sesekali setelah mendengar apa yang dilontarkan Sehun. Terkadang dia menepuk-nepuk pundak Sehun pelan seakan terlalu menikmati candaan mereka. Sementara Sehun sok menarik tangan Luhan agak keras sebagai isyarat kalau dia harus tetap jalan dengan cepat, walau tak ayal senyum kecil tetap terbit dari bibir Sehun.

Oh, mesra sekali mereka.

Sementara mereka kini mulai berjalan ke halte. Dan aku? Sigh, aku masih tetap mengikuti mereka.

Entahlah, seharusnya aku berbelok arah berlawanan dengan arah menuju ke halte. Seharusnya aku langsung pulang. Tapi kaki -ehm- pendekku masih terus saja berjalan sesuai dengan arah yang Luhan dan Sehun tuju. Seperti ada magnet yang terus menarikku agar aku terus mengawasi mereka.

Aku, aku entah kenapa tak rela melihat Luhan bersama Sehun.

.

.

Kini kami telah berada di dalam bus. Yah, untung saja bus ini sepi, jadi aku bisa memilih tempat duduk di belakang sehingga Luhan maupun Sehun takkan menyadari keberadaanku.

Aku tetap memperhatikan mereka. Selalu. Mataku selalu awas akan gerak-gerik mereka. Tapi, sampai saat ini mereka belum melakukan pergerakan apapun. Sedari tadi hanya duduk diam, tenang.

Tapi tiba-tiba Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Sehun. Sehun pun dengan perlahan mengulurkan tangannya ke kepala Luhan. Tangannya mengusap-usap pelan kepala Luhan, menyamankan sahabatku itu. Luhan semakin menyerukkan kepalanya pada bahu lebar Sehun, sementara Sehun semakin membelai lembut kepala Luhan.

Sehun tampak sedikit menundukkan kepalanya ke arah telinga Luhan. Ia tampak seperti membisikkan sesuatu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dibisikkannya pada Luhan, jarak tempat duduk kami lumayan jauh untuk bisa mendengarnya. Tapi Luhan tampak menyerukkan kepalanya lebih jauh kemudian mengangsurkan tangannya untuk memeluk Sehun. Sebelah tangan Sehun yang tidak membelai kepala Luhan ia arahkan ke punggung Luhan dan mengusapnya pelan.

Apa aku melihat bahu Luhan tampak berguncang pelan?

Luhan terus menyerukkan kepalanya sampai ke perpotongan leher Sehun, seperti mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya. Sementara Sehun masih tetap mengusap pelan kepala dan punggung Luhan. Hal ini terus berlanjut sepanjang perjalanan.

Sampai tiba-tiba bus berhenti di halte berikutnya. Tampak beberapa penumpang mulai masuk kedalam bus. Sehun pun nampak akan berdiri, tapi Luhan belum mau mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Sehun. Sehun terpaksa mengangkat pelan tubuh Luhan agar ia bisa berdiri. Sehun pun melingkarkan sebelah lengannya ke pinggang Luhan sebagai topangan bagi si manis itu. Mereka perlahan keluar dari bus, dan tentu saja aku mengikuti mereka, tapi masih dalam jarak yang aman.

Mereka mulai berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan. Masih dengan kepala Luhan yang bersandar di pundak Sehun dan tangan Sehun di pinggang Luhan.

Tunggu, sepertinya aku kenal jalanan ini.

Benar saja, langkah Luhan dan Sehun memang membawa mereka memasuki mall itu. Ternyata mereka ingin bersenang-senang. Heh, apa mereka juga sedang melakukan kencan?

Setelah kemarin memarahiku, tadi mencuekiku, menatapku tajam, serta segala hal yang membuatku tak enak hati, kini dia dengan senangnya pergi bersama Oh Sehun? Sigh!

Mereka mulai memasuki sebuah _food court_. Sehun sekali lagi tampak membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Luhan dan kali ini tampak Luhan malah mengangkat kepalanya. Dia lalu menatap Sehun dengan pandangan berbinar.

Bubble tea. Entah kenapa aku malah mengingat satu-satunya hal yang menyangkut makanan atau minuman yang bisa membuat Luhan langsung melonjak bahagia.

Dan benar lagi, Luhan tampak semakin mengangguk bahagia setelah melihat Sehun menunjuk salah satu menu yang terpampang besar tepat di atas _counter_ pemesanan. Yah, disana tampak gambar bubble tea rasa taro terpampang dengan jelas.

Lalu Luhan mulai menuju sebuah meja, sementara Sehun yang memesan.

Tak berapa lama Sehun sudah mendapatkan pesanan mereka. Ternyata mereka tidak hanya memesan bubble tea, tapi juga sepaket ayam goreng untuk berdua. Cih, benar-benar terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan.

Aku juga mulai mendekati _counter_ pemesanan. Aku juga lapar! Memangnya mengikuti mereka sambil berusaha agar tak ketahuan itu mudah? Hal itu bisa memicu kekosongan perut.

Aku hanya memesan sebuah burger lalu mengambil tempat duduk yang sekali lagi masih dalam jarak yang aman, aman untuk diketahui keberadaannya.

Aku mulai makan sambil terus mengamati mereka.

Oh, oh... lihatlah! Mereka tampak makan dengan begitu mesra. Luhan tampak ingin menyuapi Sehun. Sehun awalnya menggeleng lalu seperti akan menampik suapan Luhan, tapi tampaknya Luhan bersikeras. Sehun akhirnya menerima makanan yang dijepitkan Luhan di sumpitnya itu dengan perlahan. Luhan tampak tersenyum manis setelahnya.

Lalu mereka mulai makan dengan tenang. Luhan tak berulah lagi.

Sampai mereka menyelesaikan makanan mereka, mereka tetap tenang. Tapi tiba-tiba Sehun seperti melihat sesuatu di wajah Luhan. Ah, apa Luhan makan dengan belepotan? Apa sebentar lagi Sehun akan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membersihkan sudut bibir Luhan?

Sehun menunjuk-nunjuk ujung bibir Luhan. Ah, benar si rusa itu makan dengan belepotan.

Sehun masih tetap menunjuk-nunjuk bibir Luhan. Sementara si objek sepertinya tidak mengerti.

Duuhh... kenapa aku yang jadi gemas sendiri? Kenapa Sehun tidak langsung mengusap sudut bibir Luhan saja? Eh?

Sehun masih tetap betah menunjuk sudut bibir Luhan. Sudah Hun, langsung usap saja! Eh?

Sehun kini malah memegang ujung bibirnya sendiri, mengusapnya pelan. Ish, bukannya langsung saja dipraktikkannya ke Luhan. Eh?

Luhan sepertinya mulai mengerti. Dia pun mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya. Kan Sehun, hilang sudah kesempatan! Eh?

Luhan sudah akan menjilat kembali jari telunjuk yang tadi dipakainya untuk membersihkan sudut bibirnya sebelum dihentikan oleh Sehun. Sehun malah menarik tangan Luhan lalu mengusapkan selembar _tissue_ ke jari Luhan.

Ah, Sehun memang berbeda.

Lalu mereka mulai menyesap bubble tea mereka. Ah, sepertinya kegemaran si rusa berlaku juga pada Sehun. Ternyata mereka sama-sama suka bubble tea.

_Kita sangat cocok, ya?_ Perkataan Sehun tadi pagi terngiang lagi di telingaku. Ah, benarkah mereka seperti itu?

Sehun tampak mengatakan sesuatu ke Luhan. Lalu Luhan mengangguk sambil terus menyesap bubble tea miliknya. Sehun tampak mengatakan sesuatu lagi, tapi kini sambil keningnya agak ia kerutkan. Oh, sepertinya ia sedang bertanya. Luhan kembali mengangguk tapi kini ia mulai menyodorkan bubble tea-nya pada Sehun. Sehun tampak menatap ragu tapi sepertinya Luhan mengatakan sesuatu yang agak memaksa. Akhirnya Sehun menyesap juga bubble tea kepunyaan Luhan.

Kali ini Luhan seperti bertanya. Ia tersenyum sambil menunjuk bubble tea-nya. Sehun juga ikut tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Lalu Luhan kembali tersenyum dan mengoceh sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bubble tea-nya. Dan Sehun hanya menangguk mengiyakan.

Ah, sepertinya bubble tea mereka berbeda rasa. Apa tadi Sehun menanyakan bagaimana rasa bubble tea milik Luhan? Mungkin iya. Buktinya tadi Luhan tersenyum bangga sambil menunjuk bubble tea miliknya.

Tapi, bukannya itu artinya mereka telah berciuman secara tidak langsung?

.

.

Mereka kini malah berjalan-jalan mengitari mall. Masuk satu toko keluar satu toko. Entah apa maksud mereka melakukan itu. Apa kaki mereka tidak pegal?

Kini mereka memasuki toko sepatu. Haahh... ini entah toko keberapa yang sudah mereka masuki. Kalau mereka keluar lagi tanpa membeli apa-apa, akan ku-

Entahlah.

Aku tak akan melakukan apa-apa.

Masa iya aku harus tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka lalu meneriaki mereka bahwasannya aku sudah lelah mengikuti mereka sedari tadi. Tidak. Seorang Do Kyungsoo mana mungkin melakukan hal konyol itu. Bisa dicap penguntit aku oleh si rusa china itu. Ih, aku masih ingin lulus dengan tenang, tidak ditertawakan Luhan di sisa tahun terakhirku di High School hanya karena terang-terangan membuka kedok bahwa aku telah mengikuti dia seharian ini.

"Kau suka yang mana, Luhan?" Tiba-tiba Sehun bertanya setelah mereka sampai di deretan sepatu sneakers.

"Kenapa bertanya padaku? Memangnya kau mau membelikanku sepatu?" Ish, kenapa Luhan tidak bisa bersikap manis di hari kencannya? Eh, tapi apa mereka memang benar-benar sedang kencan?

"Tidak. Bukannya kau mau membeli sendiri? Tapi kita sudah merencanakan membeli sepatu yang sama?" Hah? Sepatu couple?

"Hah? Memangnya kapan aku mengatakannya? Lagian untuk apa pula sepatu kita samaan?" Iya, buat apa? Aku jadi curiga.

"Ya Tuhan! Bukannya sedari awal rencana kita memang seperti itu? Kan kita akan menggunakannya untuk latihan dance bersama. Kau sudah lupa?" Oh, latihan _dance_.

"Hehe... enggak kok Hunhun, enggak kok. Hehe... untuk latihan dance bareng, ya?" Dia mencoba mengelak. Dasar Luhan! -_-

"Aku tahu kau sudah lupa, dasar Xiao Lu!"

_Tak!_ Sehun menyentil dahi Luhan.

"Aish! Hunhun sakit, tau!" Luhan langsung memegangi dahinya yang baru saja disentil Sehun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Makanya jangan suka pikun, Xiao Lu!" Sehun langsung meniup-niup pelan dahi Luhan.

"Sudah baikan?" Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi, uri Xiao Lu mau sepatu yang mana?"

"Terserahmu!" Oh, apa si Xiao Lu merajuk? Eh?

"Terserahku? Baiklah." Sehun mulai memilih sneakers yang ada. Dan, dia memilih sneakers hijau bermerek Converse.

Dia menunjukkannya pada Luhan.

"Ini. Aku memilih ini."

Luhan mengernyitkan alisnya, "Ini? Converse? Hijau?"

"Iya. Aku suka yang ini. Jadi tidak ada penolakan."

"Apa?! Hei, aku tidak suka Converse, oke? Aku tidak nyaman memakainya. Dan, hei! Hijau? Kau pikir kau ingin kampanye hari bumi, Hunhun?" Pfft... kampanye hari bumi.

"Tadi kau mengatakan terserah, oke? Makanya kau pilih yang mana kesukaanmu." Duh, kenapa jadi si Hunhun yang merajuk? Eh?

"Ck." Luhan hanya mencebikkan bibir dan langsung menyambar sebuah sepatu.

"Ini." Dia memperlihatkan sepatu bermerek Nike dan berwarna hitam.

"Xiao Lu, tidakkah hitam terlalu mainstream?"

"Aku sukanya ini, oke? Dan, hitam itu bukannya mainstream tapi netral, bukan seperti warna hijau anehmu itu! Tidak mainstream bukan berarti aneh, Hun."

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan hijau? Oh Tuhan!"

"Salah! Itu aneh dimataku. Sudah, kita beli ini aja, Hunhunnie~ Ne?"

"Terserahmu, Xiao Lu." Sehun tersenyum.

"Yeaayyyy!" Luhan bersorak bahagia.

Mereka pun mencari nomor sepatu yang pas dengan ukuran kaki mereka lalu membayarnya di kasir. Lalu mereka keluar dari toko itu.

"Kau tidak ingin kemana-mana lagi, Xiao Lu?"

"Tidak, aku lelah." Luhan menggeleng pelan.

"Baiklah, mari kita pulang."

Luhan merangkul sebelah lengan Sehun lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun.

"Gomawo, Hunhun." Ia berucap lirih.

"Ne, Xiao Lu. Bukan masalah."

Tunggu dulu, sedari tadi mereka mengucapkan Hunhun dan Xiao Lu kepada satu sama lain. Jadi, sedari tadi mereka memang benar-benar berkencan?

.

**TBC**

.

Hoon's area:

Cihuuyyyy~ balik lagi dengan ff kesayangan... FROM IT, YEAAAHHH!

Ya Tuhan, sudah 2 bulan aku gak update nih fic. Aku buntu sama cerita ini, ditambah nih pair yang sebenarnya diceritain itu kan HunHan dan KaiSoo, sementara OTP aku itu KaiSoo, jadi bawaannya nulis KaiSoo moment terus, sementara HunHan momentnya belum ada. Jadi, yeaahhh... para HunHan shipper, nih chap HunHan moment pada betebaran... Yeaahhh... Dan untuk konflik yang lebih kompleks (mungkin?) di chap berikutnya aja ya... biarkan HunHan shipper seneng dulu^^

Udah cuap-cuap, nanti bikin sakit mata. Oke deh, yang mau kasih kritik, saran, makian (karena nih fic lama update) atau apapun curhatan kalian tentang ini fic, silahkan dikeluarkan sepuasnya di kolom review, oke? Atau boleh di-pm^^ (nih orang pengen banget kayaknya di-pm -_-)

Terakhir, **terima kasih semuanyaaaaaa... buat yang udah review, fav, follow, dan sekedar baca tapi nge-ghostie. I love you all...**

.

**Balas review dulu:**

**julihrc:** Iya, itu si Jong emang asal nyambar aja. Pray for Kyungie T^T

**Thehun Thalanghae Yehet:** Nih, udah semua HunHan moment. Senang? Harus yaaa... Makasih semangatnya^^ Mian late update T^T

**lueksoluosby:** Ngakak kenapa? Karena langsung pingsan gitu si Kyungie? Duh, itu mah kasian atuh. Ini akhirnya update^^

**sehunsdeer:** Suka? Waaahh, gomawo^^ Iya, itulah si Jongin. Dia gak mikir apa gimana nasib Kyungsoo berikutnya?

**Byul Hun. K:** Rumit gak ya? Pelampiasan? Kayaknya harus liat chap berikutnya, deh XD

**meliarisky7:** Ini akhirnya dilanjut^^

**Nurfadillah:** Iya, kissing X3 Akhirnya Kaisoo kissing X3 Ini sudah lanjut^^

**KiranMelodi:** Ini sudah next, terima kasih dukungannya^^

**Uchiharuno Rozu:** Iya, tapi tuh anak malah jadi nyambar si Kyung. Iya, Sehun itu evil, jadi gak usah ngelawan dia. Terima kasih dukungannya^^ (PS: makasih udah review di chap sebelumnya, tapi aku balas yang kamu review di chap 3 aja, oke?)


End file.
